Important Talks
by ThatFilmStudent
Summary: (Or, Important Talks That Moony and Padfoot Have Had With Harry.) Harry Potter has had many important conversations with Moony and Padfoot over the years but none of them have gone like this! Remus/Sirius. Raising Harry AU.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters.**

* * *

 **Important Talks Moony and Padfoot Have Had With Harry**

Harry sat lounging about on the big comfy couch in the sitting room. He was back for the Christmas holidays and had been at home for nearly a week now. He was glad to be home. He loved Hogwarts but it was nice to be home with Moony and Padfoot. Especially when it was Christmas. Sirius loved Christmas. Harry had once asked why and he'd explained that it was because he didn't get much of a Christmas as a child so he made up for it now.

Harry looked up from his book to take an appreciative look around the sitting room. Sirius always went all-out. There were streamers hanging from the ceiling and tall red candles on the fireplace. In the corner there was a fair-sized tree that was bursting with baubles, and fairy lights, and tinsel. There were also little chocolate sweets – well, there had been more at one point, but they never really lasted – and small candy canes.

On the top of the tree was a star which reflected light on the ceiling. Sirius had charmed it so it sent out different patterns every hour when the tree lights were on. He looked up to the ceiling to see little dancing reindeers that were currently doing the Charleston. Harry's eyes swept to the window which was next to the tree and he saw that snow had started to fall again. It was in the midst of covering the small town as it had just started but the blanket of snow was beginning to settle. He was quite glad he was inside. The fireplace was ablaze and warmed up the entire room. It was a stark contrast to the cold outside.

In the air he could smell Remus' home-cooking and the smell of the mulled wine candles mixed with something else that was pure Christmas. He could vaguely hear Remus humming to the Christmas songs that were playing on the radio in the kitchen. Right now it was 'I Wish It Could Be Christmas Everyday' by Wizzard. Harry briefly thought it was ironic and it made him chuckle a little. He turned back to his book and sighed contentedly as he continued reading.

A little while later, Harry heard Sirius bound down the stairs and pass the sitting room. He quickly popped his head through the doorway.

"Not causing troubled are you?" he asked narrowing his eyes but the smirk told Harry he was joking. Harry looked up, grinned and shook his head. "Alright," he said before he left the doorway and went into the kitchen. The humming subsided and Harry couldn't really make out what they were saying. It all sounded like mumbling from where he was. He could hear Remus' infectious laugh every now and again. It made Harry smile - like he said, it was infectious.

Not too long after that, Sirius and Remus walked into the sitting room. Harry, from the corner of his eye, saw Remus give Sirius a gentle nudge forward. Sirius took a reluctant step forward and stared at Harry. When Harry looked up from his book, confusion and wariness written all over his face, Sirius took a seat on the couch opposite.

Harry sat up from his slumped position and lowered his book as he looked back and forth from Sirius and Remus. Remus was still standing at the doorway and when Sirius looked over to him with a pleading expression, Remus merely smirked and shrugged and leaned against the door frame.

Padfoot groaned almost inaudibly and looked at Harry. "Hi, Harry," he said stiffly.

"Hello, Padfoot," he said cautiously. This situation already seemed awkward.

Sirius sighed. "Harry, we have to talk."

Harry's eye's widened slightly but he tried to keep himself calm. "Oh? Okay… About what?"

Sirius took a deep breath. "Look, Harry, I'm going to be honest with you. I lost the bet. I have to talk to you about this. And it's going to be embarrassing. And _excruciatingly_ awkward. But, it's apparently something we have to do," he said quickly with determination.

Harry's eyes widened even more (if that was even possible) and he sat up straighter. He put down his book next to him, losing the page, and looked at Sirius apprehensively. He had a feeling he knew what this was about.

* * *

Over the years, Harry has had many talks with Sirius and Remus. There was the talk he'd had when he was four years old about why Nana Hope couldn't do magic. That one had been interesting. He didn't really understand back then but he had learned over time about the two different worlds.

 ** _April, 1985 – 'Muggle' Talk_**

 _"_ _Well, Harry," Remus started. "Nana Hope can't do magic because she's a muggle."_

 _Harry stared back at him blankly, his innocent eyes wide. Sirius, Remus and Harry sat in Nana Hope's garden at the deck table. He took a bite of his biscuit and chewed slowly. "Wha's a muggle?" he asked curiously. He'd only started to wonder why Nana Hope did things differently to Grandad Lyall._

 _"_ _Er, well, a muggle is a person who can't do magic. We live in a town full of them," Sirius said. "Only a special few can do magic. Muggles are more common than Wizards and Witches."_

 _Harry thought for a moment. "Can you do magic?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Harry, we can. Only Nana Hope in our family can't," Remus said carefully. "Many muggles don't know of the existence of the Wizarding world."_

 _"_ _Yeah, so we can't tell anyone at nursery, okay? We don't want them to be jealous, do we?" Sirius smiled. Harry nodded and smiled back._

 **X-X-X-X-X**

There was the talk a year later at Christmas about why Sirius didn't have much family other than Aunty Andromeda and Uncle Ted and his cousin Dora. Harry had learned more about Sirius' family years later just before he joined Hogwarts.

 ** _December, 1986 – 'Black Family Prejudice' Talk_**

 _"_ _Harry, Padfoot doesn't get along with much of his family," Remus said from Sirius' side._

 _"_ _Why not?" Harry asked inquisitively as he swung his legs that were dangling off the table edge. They were in the kitchen at home and Sirius and Remus were standing opposite him, leaning against the counter._

 _"_ _Because they're prejudiced, Harry. They judge," Sirius said trying to control his voice to keep it level. "And they're-"_

 _"_ _Mean," Remus interrupted. "So, Padfoot doesn't talk to many of them."_

 _"_ _Okay," Harry said as he jumped off the table. He ran over to Sirius and Sirius picked him up into a hug._

 _"_ _I've got you," Sirius said to Harry's mess of hair. Harry smiled and nodded._

 **X-X-X-X-X**

There had been the talk about the different kinds of love. Harry had asked because a child in his school said it was weird that he had two dads. He didn't think so but he thought he'd ask Sirius and Remus why the kid would say that.

 ** _May, 1988 – 'Different Kinds of Love' Talk_**

 _"_ _Er," Sirius nodded as he frowned in thought._

 _"_ _It's just that Craig said that it was weird," Harry explained. They were sat in the garden when Harry decided to ask why their relationship was weird. "I don't think it's weird. But he said it was," confusion clear in his voice._

 _Sirius' mouth moved as if he were going to say something but no words came out._

 _"_ _Harry, it's not weird. It is to some people, but, we don't think it's weird," Remus answered._

 _"_ _Well, Craig's mother's a drunk," Sirius said petulantly._

 _"_ _Sirius!" Remus hissed as he batted Sirius' arm. Sirius turned to him in his chair and rubbed his arm._

 _"_ _What? It's true!" he defended. He received a warning glare._

 _Remus turned back to Harry with his usual patient expression. "Look, Harry, there's a bunch of different kinds of love in the world. And some people don't understand ours."_

 _"_ _Our type of love is more accepted in the Wizarding world than it is in the muggle world, Harry."_

 _"_ _You see, you've got friendship type of love. Like, erm," Remus thought for a second. "Like Padfoot and Mad-Eye." Sirius spluttered and Remus smirked. "Padfoot loves Mad-Eye but as a friend."_

 _"Or l_ _ike Moony and that lady at the flower shop," Sirius said. Remus shook his head and tried to hide his smirk._

 _"_ _And you've got family love. Like, Padfoot and Aunt Andy," Remus continued._

 _"_ _Or Moony and Uncle Conan," Sirius added. Remus nodded._

 _"_ _So, me and you two?" Harry asked curiously._

 _"_ _Exactly, Harry," Remus smiled._

 _"_ _Then you've got our type of love," Sirius said as he waved his hand between him and Remus. "It's the same as the love between Aunt Andy and Uncle Ted or Nana Hope and Grandad Lyall but it's slightly different."_

 _"_ _Because you're both boys?" Harry asked as he cocked his head in thought._

 _"_ _Yes, exactly. But it doesn't matter. Because love is universal," Remus said calmly._

 _Sirius laughed but hid it with a cough. "Yeah," he laugh-coughed. Remus sent him a playful glare._

 _"_ _Do you understand, Harry?"_

 _"_ _There's nothing wrong with our love. Because it's normal to us," Sirius said slowly._

 _Harry nodded in understanding. Craig was wrong. It's not weird. It's normal for him because they've both always been there for him._

 **X-X-X-X-X**

When Harry had gotten his acceptance letter for Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus had sat him down to talk about his parents. Harry had asked before but they had pushed the subject away until it was necessary. They had told him little things like that his parents loved him and were killed when he was a baby but they hadn't gone into specific detail. This talk was clearly hard for Sirius as Remus took over halfway through for him.

 ** _July, 1990 – 'Lily and James Potter' Talk_**

 _"_ _Harry, your parents loved you very much," Sirius said calmly as he and Remus sat opposite Harry in the sitting room._

 _"_ _I know," Harry said earnestly. "How did they die?" he asked carefully, thinking now was the right time to ask. He knew they'd been talking about telling him recently; he had walked in on a conversation of theirs one night. He'd only been told that his scar was what saved him._

 _Sirius took a deep, steadying breath. "They, er," he coughed to clear his throat. "They were killed," he swallowed and looked to his side where Remus sat. He breathed a shaky breath and rubbed at his hands with his face. Remus took his hand and gave it a small encouraging squeeze. "By, er…" he glanced at Remus. "Moony?" he pleaded quietly._

 _Remus nodded slightly and turned to Harry. "Harry, you remember when we told you about good and bad Witches and Wizards?" Harry nodded as he looked from Remus to Sirius with a worried expression. "Well, a bad Wizard killed your parents. We don't say his name, but he's gone now. Because of you. You stopped him."_

 _Harry frowned. "Because of this?" he asked pointed to the scar on his head._

 _"_ _Yes," Remus nodded solemnly. "No one knows exactly how you stopped him, but you did. You're quite known for it. When you go to Hogwarts, you're going to be quite well known."_

 _"_ _Famous. You're famous for it, Harry." Sirius said as he frowned at the coffee table._

 _"_ _Yes," Remus grip tightened on Sirius reassuringly. "But you're going to be fine. It will be daunting. But you can always send us a letter, okay? You're going to be fine," he said confidently._

 _Harry nodded and sent a hesitant smile to them. He got off the couch slowly and went over to hug them. "Thank you for telling me," he whispered._

* * *

So, although he'd had many conversations with them, this one he knew was different to those other conversations. Sirius had already told him it was going to be awful and Remus was smirking. Normally they talked to him about important things together but this was different.

Harry reckoned he knew what this conversation was going to be about. Harry's best friend at Hogwarts – or in life in general, to be honest – Ron, had told him that his dad had had a similar talk with him. He'd also told him that it was 'horrendously embarrassing'. Harry chanced a look at Sirius and he looked just as uncomfortable as Harry felt.

Harry was fourteen now and he was beginning to think that maybe he wouldn't get this talk since Ron had had it with his brothers when he was eleven. But, apparently, Harry wasn't that lucky.

For a few moments, Harry shifted uncomfortably in the couch and Sirius look around the room.

Sirius groaned in frustration. "Harry, you're fourteen now. And that's a big age," he looked down at his wrist which Harry noticed had some ink scrawling on it. "And that means that you, are," he frowned at his wrist. "Really? Ready!" he looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Ready for this talk."

Oh, God. Harry was right. This was _that_ talk. The talk about doing _it_. The 'birds and the bees'. The talk about 'making the beast with two backs'. The talk about 'dance with no pants'.

"Sex," Sirius scratched his neck nervously as he coughed to clear his throat. "We have to talk about sex. Among other stuff."

Harry groaned and scrunched his face up. "Do we have to, Padfoot?"

"Yeah. Sorry. But we do. Moony said so," he said as he glared over at a snickering Remus. Remus was trying to hide his amusement behind his hand but he was failing miserably.

Harry groaned again. "Fine," he said as he slumped back against the couch awaiting the torturous talk they were about to have. "Quicker you talk, the quicker this over," he mumbled.

"That's the spirit," Remus chuckled from the doorway. "Good luck," he said to Sirius as he chuckled his way down the hallway to the kitchen.

When Harry thought Remus was out of earshot, he leaned forward and asked, "Do we really have to talk about this, Padfoot? Moony's not here, now. We could just say you talked with me. He wouldn't know," Harry pleaded.

Sirius smirked. "I admire your thoughts, but trust me, he'll know," he smiled ruefully. "He's got super hearing." He looked at the doorway suspiciously as if Remus were still there. He looked back to Harry's apprehensive face. "Trust me, it's as bad for me as it is for you. Let's just get it out of the way and never talk about it again?"

Harry huffed in resignation and slumped back again. They sat in silence for a few increasingly awkward seconds that seemed to last for eternities before Sirius broke it.

"Alright. So… how do I start this?" he muttered to himself. "Harry, erm, when two people love each other a lot… They… They want to show that love," he took a second to think how he was going to word the next part. "Now, that can be a man and a woman or two women or two men. It doesn't matter, to be honest. And how they show their love is through sex. Now, I don't know what you know, so, here's what I'm going to tell you. Don't jump into it. Be ready, ya know?" he paused to look at Harry.

Harry stared at him blankly, his mouth slightly parted.

"I'm going to have to do it, aren't I?" he mumbled to himself. He sighed. "Alright. I'm sorry, kid. But, we're going to have to talk about me and Moony."

Harry's eyes widened comically as he lunged forward in his chair. "Please don't! Padfoot, I'm begging you, please don't talk about you two and… And _that_."

Sirius went equally wide eyed as he shook his head. "No! Merlin, no. I wasn't going to tell you that. Not exactly," he said smirking as Harry calmed down and sat back in his chair. He took a deep breath. "Look, Harry, you should wait for love. It's better when you're in love. Trust me, I know," he looked at Harry with some apprehension. "Harry, in school, me and Moony, we didn't wait."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean? I thought you said you fell in love with each other first?"

Sirius scratched his neck again and coughed nervously. "Yeah… We did. I mean, we were each other's first loves. We just, didn't, _get_ together first," he looked at Harry as he wringed his wrists. "We were both with a bunch of people before we found each other," he said. "One of us more than the other," he muttered under his breath but Harry heard it anyway.

He looked at Harry again. "And we want you to learn from our mistakes, ya know? Merlin knows we've made enough of them. We just don't want you to fall into the same trap, you know? We just want you to be ready and to have found love before you jump into it because, sex is a big deal. More so when you're in love. Okay?"

"Okay…"

"Did-did you make any sense of that?"

"Yeah, I think so. Don't do it until I'm sure I'm ready? And it's better when you're in love?"

Sirius thought for a moment. "Yeah, basically."

Harry and Sirius looked around the room awkwardly. "So, it there anything else?" Harry asked uneasily.

They looked back at each other. Sirius shrugged. "No?" He thought for a moment. "Fuck it, while I'm here," he said not even registering he'd swore in front of Harry. Harry just smirked at that fact. "Uh, don't do drugs. Don't get addicted to them, at least," he amended. "Experimenting is okay but addiction is not. Drugs aren't so great. Er, and drink responsibly. Uhhh, also, don't smoke. It's gross and it doesn't make you look cool. It took me ages to stop and-"

"What?! You smoked?" Harry asked incredulously.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, why's that so hard to believe?"

Harry just shrugged in reply while his mouth hung open slightly still. Sirius laughed again.

"Yes, I smoked. I've also done some drugs. I have first-hand knowledge of them not being good. They don't work for very long."

Harry gaped at his Godfather. How had he not known all of this before? Then he frowned. "Wait, has Moony ever…?" he gestured to Sirius with his hands as if that finished his question.

Sirius smirked. "No. Not really. He never smoked. He thought it was disgusting. He's the reason I stopped," Sirius admitted.

The room was silent apart from the music in the kitchen filtering down the hallway and through the connected wall to the sitting room.

"So, um, learnt anything?" Sirius asked with a sense of hope.

Harry smirked and nodded. "Yeah. Be ready, it's better when you're in love, you used to smoke and you two were idiots in school," he listed confidently.

Sirius slightly frowned at the last one but shrugged and agreed. "Yep, that's everything. I think this is over and we can forget about it," he said chirpily. "Wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," he admitted.

Harry nodded in agreement. It could have been more awkward.

"Alright. Well," Sirius said as he stood up his place on the couch. "I'll get out of your hair," he said as he ruffled Harry's messy hair. Harry swatted his hand away as Sirius laughed. He left the room and Harry breathed a sigh of relief before he picked up his book again and tried to find the page. _Could have gone a lot worse_ , he thought to himself.

* * *

 **Just a short story since I wrote it about 3 days ago or something.**

 **Oh, in case you hadn't guessed already (which you probably had, but I'll mention it anyway), this is an AU story where Moony and Padfoot raised Harry.**


End file.
